Lucifer's Curse
by Claykalin
Summary: AU beginning in Draco's fifth year. The return of the Dark Lord already has the Slytherin House on edge, what will the arrival of four new students entail? Why are they suddenly changing schools, and why do they seem so interested in Draco's name? Rated T because there's a high chance of later violence and whatnot.
1. Chapter One - The Escape

**Chapter One – The Escape**

_(Not Draco's POV yet… you'll have to wait until chapter two)_

_**A/N**: Hi there! This is one of a number of stories I've had going for a while now but haven't had the guts to publish, and now I'm just slowly putting everything I have up... This is the first proper fanfiction I started and I have put a fair bit of effort into this but the middle is still a bit hazy..._

_Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and/or suggestions :)_

_Thanks to my beta IJuggler for all your help!_

_This first chapter is more of an epilogue so the following chapters will be about twice as long, probably a lot more actually... Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)_

_**Disclaimer:** The following story is based on the excellent works of J.K. Rowling, they are not mine. Not including the characters you don't recognise, which are mine._

_**Also**: Being Australian, I may have a few spelling variations to what you may or may not be used to, just skim over them and try not to let them get to you. But let me know if you think there's something wrong :)_

_..._

Lightning cracked across the sky. On the top of a cliff overlooking the choppy waves of Pembroke Inlet, a small cottage braved the weather. As the rain began to pour down in earnest, a gaunt-looking man threw open the front door. The wind tried in vain to push him back in, and he struggled to hold onto a porch post as his vision was blocked by his long dark hair as it wrapped around his face.

There was a quick flourish of his hand and whatever he held within it, and the offending hairs were immediately pulled out of his face by an invisible force. Another flick and the gate to the front garden, which had been on the verge of breaking as it had been banging back and forth at the mercy of the wind, was pushed and held back in place. The man then made some complicated moves with his hands, and the lawn decorations that were being thrown about were magicked to a box that appeared out of nowhere, which then levitated itself into the cottage once it was full.

The man looked satisfied, but fear remained etched across his face as he looked out across the inlet and up towards the thunderous clouds blanketing the sky. Another strong gust of wind, and the man almost lost his grip on the post. His weary eyes scanned the hills around the cottage before he headed back inside.

In a small study within the cottage, a beautiful woman sat on a plush sofa alongside a small boy. She wore smart, velvet-coloured robes, with a black shirt and trousers visible underneath, and her feet were bare, oblivious to the chilly weather outside. Her hair was a soft blonde, with natural curls that had been brushed into perfect waves that trailed down her back. Beside her, the boy wore simple yet elegant blue pyjamas, and his dark curls framed his laughing face as he watched a cushion fly around the room, carrying some of his toys that managed to stay on even when the cushion looped around the lamps and furniture.

The woman's hand followed the cushion, making complicated movements which caused the cushion to do flips and whirls. She directed the cushion into a landing on the boy's lap as the man entered. The boy clapped and giggled, screaming nonsense in his delight, and demanding more of the cushion by prodding and pulling at it, then he watched in horror as one of the toys, free from his mother's control, lost its balance and fell off. He carefully put the cushion and remaining passengers beside him on the sofa, then climbed off to pick up the offending toy and scolded it, before placing it carefully in the front row for the next ride. He turned to plead to his mother, but she wasn't beside him anymore.

"Sal?" the woman began, rising to meet him. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," Sal replied, "but something is definitely wrong with the storm outside. I think _they_ might have something to do with this."

"But why?" the woman asked, her face a mixture of worry and apprehension.

"I don't know." Sal became more agitated by the minute, running his hand through his unmatted hair. "I know there are nicer ways of going about this, about what I believe is the right way for us all, but my point is justified nonetheless. They seem more than happy to welcome in anyone with even the slightest bit of magic, regardless of parentage."

"Maybe they are just as afraid as us," she reasoned. "Maybe they want to help more wizards and witches control their powers to aid our battle for survival? What's the worst that could happen from a simple school? It isn't readily known to be a school of magic, just a prestigious boarding school for the higher classes and intellects of the kingdom."

"We are all going to burn for it," Sal argued. "What if word gets out? The priests will be storming the entire land for the school – and then what? Plead for them to understand the goodness and so forth as Ro always says?"

"That's not the only way to–"

"Or take up arms and die for what we believe in? Rick is a poor excuse of a man. If he, too, had a family, perhaps he would be wiser when planning to place himself and others into such risks."

"Honey, everyone wants to fix this, but there are so many ways to –"

"No, Beth!" Sal's voice rose, and the bubbly boy on the couch went silent. Sal noticed and ran his hair through his hair again, sighing. "We are all at risk because of their stupid ideas of living in peace with Muggles. _It won't happen._ It _can't_. Why am I the only one to see this?"

Beth remained quiet, for the sake of her child who was in the process of wrapping himself around her ankles for comfort from Sal's anger. She gave Sal a look full of sadness and pity.

"We cannot keep going on like this," she said as she picked up her son and gently rocked him back and forth to soothe him. "We have children to think about. I think it's time we acted upon Luc's idea. We can escape. And we will all be safe."

"I am not a coward," Sal said menacingly. "I am not going to run away, let alone fake my own death just so that _Malfoy_–" he spat the name out in disgust "–can take my place. The man's a coward; he's only concerned about his own bloodline. His son Armand is just as–"

"He means well," Beth interrupted, "and you _know_ he does. Yes, there is an advantage for him if we disappear; he will be the strongest of all our pureblood families with you gone, Sal, but what about _us_? What about _living_? What about your _children_?"

"That is a choice I refuse to make," Sal replied coolly. "My life's work is here, within that castle. _And_ with you and the children. I want _both._ Forever."

Beth stared.

"If you don't choose soon," she warned, "They will for you."

Sal looked down, regret crossing his features.

"I know."

Beth moved to hold him, to comfort him in some way, but was held in place by the little boy, who was now asleep resting against her.

"Sal?" Beth said quietly. "A little help?"

Sal looked up from his thoughts, and noticed Beth looking down at her son, a smile playing on her lips.

"That boy will never cease to amaze me," he said, all tension from the room gone. He moved forward and gently collected his son in his arms. "Where do you want him? In his brother's bed?"

Beth laughed. "No, I think Henry is already asleep, he won't be too pleased if you wake him now. And before you ask, Charlotte is, too. She was tired after her swim this afternoon."

"She was out there in this?" he said incredulously, gesturing to the storm outside which had shown no intentions of slowing down since he'd last walked outside.

"No, she came up just before it started. She felt it just like you." She gave her husband a meaningful look.

"It's not my fault," Sal defended, "Charlotte is at the castle too much. And she loves the tunnels I made for her. She goes down there all the time to talk with that snake. The others keep asking what she's up to, and because she won't answer they've taken to calling it the Chamber of Secrets. I haven't the faintest idea how it's any of their business to begin with, though. Miss Smarts and Mr. Brave Deeds have entire towers to themselves. Daydreamer probably has somewhere secluded, too, though what a waste of space and concealing magic that would be." He shook his head as he bent to pick up the little boy and held him to his chest.

Beth moved to stretch her legs, and then came over to hold her husband and son. "I have a good feeling about this little boy. Who would have thought we'd have a second son? He's put an end to your family's curse."

"Just in time for another one if we go with Malfoy's plan," Sal said through gritted teeth.

"Hush now," Beth scolded. "You'll wake the poor child."

"This one?" Sal said, a smile playing across his strained features. "He can sleep through anything."

"Well, let's not test your theory. Come, bring him to bed," she instructed, and Sal followed as she led him down the hall to a door with _Marcus_ written across it in elegant red script.


	2. Chapter Two - The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter Two – The Sorting Ceremony**

_**Disclaimer:** The following story is based on the excellent works of J.K. Rowling and Richelle Mead, they are not mine. Not including the characters you don't recognise, which are mine._

...

_Ha! I can't believe Dumbledore made me Prefect! And with Pansy, too. My vote was on Theo and Daph; they're definitely the brains and morals of our group. Well, more so than the rest of us. Still, this year is going to be _hilarious_. Wait until I catch Potter out of line, he'll be doing detention with Snape for a month, and father will maybe just maybe get off my back a little._

Draco Malfoy sat along the side of the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins. Around him, students were chatting away happily, catching up with those they had not seen in the three months previous. Many were filled with excitement and anticipation at the coming Sorting Ceremony as they had little brothers, sisters or cousins coming to Hogwarts for the first time.

Said children were currently shivering out of both cold and fear as they waited for Hagrid to pull the last boat in. Awaiting them was a short trek up the path to the formidable castle that soared above the rigid wooden planks they had docked at.

To Draco's left was Vincent Crabbe, talking to Gregory Goyle who sat opposite him. Their discussion surrounded a trip to the Goyle Summer Mansion in La Condamine, Monaco, where they'd spent a month together, and how they were now both exchanging letters with some girls they'd met.

Straight across from Draco sat Pansy Parkinson, and behind her the rest of the school. She was talking to Daphne who sat beside her. They were discussing plans for tonight's' welcome back party. The party was an annual Slytherin tradition, usually held at the end of the first week. But this year, the first day back was a Friday, and really – why wait?

The party had a great reputation, and was always full of music and dancing, not to mention the start of term speeches. All students participated thanks to the large Slytherin Common Room. Student in the first four levels weren't allowed to stay up past ten. And that was generally when the alcohol came out. This was usually ferried in through Severus Snape, who allowed parties provided they were only Friday and Saturday nights, and only fifth years and above drank.

From what Draco could hear, Daphne had come across a Muggle contraption over the holidays and, with her older brother Sean, was able to construct a similar device on which she had put all the latest music, including the Weird Sisters and Cast Away. Apparently, the spell used to amplify a wizards voice could be used on the so-called _Muse Cube_, which would allow the music to be blasted around the common room tonight. Daphne had also modified it to connect to the UK Wizarding Music Base and any song could be played on request.

Theodore Nott, who had been sitting quietly on Draco's right until now, cut into the girl's conversation, "Did you say it was a _Muggle_ toy? How'd you manage to get it without your parents noticing?"

"Sean's got a friend with a muggle mother. Daniel uses his _Discman_-" Daphne enunciated the word slowly as though practicing to speak a foreign language "-all the time, and he bought one for Sean for his eighteenth birthday, which is apparently the coming-of-age mark for Muggles, and Sean was smart enough to not let my parents see it. I found him fiddling with it over the summer, and helped him come up with our Muse Cube. Just don't tell anyone it's a Muggle thing, okay?" She looked around at everyone. "If my father finds out there will be lots of trouble, and the two of us will probably be disinherited just for bringing the thing into our home and not incinerating it at once. Not that Astoria or Rowan wouldn't mind." She scowled at the thought of her younger siblings, who were both very ambitious.

But Draco smirked. _Yes, Astoria would like that. She's sick of being ignored by her father, who plays favourites with Daphne. If she found out that Sean was involved, too, she would not hesitate to Floo home at once._ Sean and Astoria had never gotten along since a time when he accidentally destroyed her flying rocking horse. Since then, they have been constantly pranking each other, and as the stunts became more and more disastrous, their relationship thinned and thinned.

As for Rowan, Draco was unsure. What little Astoria had confided in him was that Rowan was a solitary boy who liked to read, and showed great aptitude in transfiguration, even though he would only be starting Hogwarts this year.

Further down from Daphne sat Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode. They had their heads together whispering something that Draco could not make out, though Millicent looked very upset about something, and Tracey was soothing her with a hand softly patting her shoulder as the girl sniffed before continuing to whisper.

Vincent's stomach then rumbled loudly, submerging the group in laughter.

"Didn't you eat anything on the train, Vinny?" Pansy asked, playfully elbowing him in his side.

"Well, yeah…" he shrugged casually. "But I didn't want to eat _too_ much so that I could eat lots here!"

"I wonder what's taking so long," Daphne pondered.

The group looked around, noticing others do the same as the night wore on without an appearance from the first years or, more importantly, dinner.

"Hey guys, check out the teachers' table!" Theo interrupted, and they all swivelled to get a good look. "Who's that woman in the pink? What a nutcase!"

"What a horrible outfit," Pansy said, "I… I think I know her… Does anyone else recognise her?"

Then it hit Draco. He sighed. "She's from the Ministry. She came over to the Manor for dinner over the holidays a couple of times. She kept hinting I'd see her around, and asking if I was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. I guess this was why."

"Wait, yeah!" Greg said, "She came over to our place once, too! Mother said they worked together, but my mother works directly with Fudge, so… surely not…?"

He looked around, and the others returned worried glances.

"But what is she doing _here_?" Pansy asked, annoyed that she wasn't able to follow the conversation. "Is the Ministry in charge now?"

Daphne laughed. "Don't you read the _Prophet_, silly? The Ministry passed some missive - _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two _- saying that if any headmaster or headmistress can't provide a teacher for an area of magical education at Hogwarts, then the Ministry shall provide him or her with one. Look at the staff table and think, Pansy."

Pansy stared up at the table then back at her friend. "Huh?"

"She's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Pansy," Draco said, giving in to Pansy's pleading someone-hurry-up-and-tell-me-what's-going-on face. She returned his smile before turning back to Daphne.

"Now wasn't that easier to say?"

"No, it wasn't. In fact, I think I just lost some brain cells." Daphne held her hands nervously to her head before being swatted at by a now-giggling Pansy.

"You're such a nerd! The lot of you!" She gave a mock death stare which was received by even more laughter.

"Oh hey look, Grubbly-Plank just turned up," Theo said as his laughter subsided. "They should be starting soon, then."

"Look where she's sitting," Pansy pointed out, pleased at being able to bring something to the conversation that the others hadn't noticed. "Where's Hagrid?"

"I don't know," Draco answered, "but if she's teaching Care of Magical Creatures then we might have to pay attention this year."

The group sighed as one. They weren't the biggest fans of Hagrid or his teaching methods, but it had nothing to do with his giant blood like their parents or the Golden Trio thought. Care of Magical Creatures was just such an easy subject with him around, and the lack of homework or need to study gave the group more time to spend on other endeavours.

"It is OWL year." Daphne pointed out. "Maybe it's a good thing."

Theo looked like he was going to reply but was interrupted by the two large doors at the front the hall opening.

Surrounded by a now silent and staring mass of black-robed teenagers, the small first-years slowly made their way to the front of the Hall, led by the Gryffindor Head, Professor McGonagall.

Before the doors closed behind the first years, another five people stepped through, all dressed in Hogwarts uniforms. Three boys and two girls of varying ages. Draco recognised the eldest boy.

"It's Blaise!" he whispered to the fifth years. They, too, now noticed the group standing in front of the now closed doors. "What's he doing?"

Blaise Zabini stood calmly as he watched the front of the Hall where McGonagall was now taking position up by the Sorting Hat, which had already been set up. Beside him, the other four seemed a little nervous and apprehensive, but hid it behind well-trained masks of indifference.

"He said something on the train," Daphne whispered, not turning around to look at them as she stared at Blaise and his companions. "Something about some family acquaintances moving to England and starting school here. He had to go meet them when we arrived, and he's been giving them a rundown about tonight."

"Does he actually know them?" Pansy asked. She was watching the tall, black-haired boy beside Blaise who, along with the two girls, portrayed no emotion whatsoever. They were standing poised, a stark contrast to the little boy who stood nervously, cringing as he noticed more and more people staring at them and muttering.

"He said he didn't," Daphne answered, raising her voice a little so she could be heard over the Sorting Hat which had begun its song about the school's founders. "Just that his parents had heard this other family was coming, and they agreed with the professors that the new students could use a guide of sorts."

"_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those_

_Whose intelligence is surest'._

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name.'_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'"_

"Urgh. Make it shut up!" Pansy complained. "That Hat is soooo annoying. Why can't it just sort the new kids and be done with it? Is it _paid_ to write stupid limericks?"

"Did you just use _limerick_ in a sentence?" Daphne asked, her eyes full of wonder.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Pansy used a _big kid's word_ like that," Theo imitated Daphne's shocked voice.

"Hahaha," Pansy said, making a face at her friends as they teased.

"_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true."_

"Wow, Hufflepuff taught them all she knew," Theo said in wonder. "That must have filled a whole book."

"Or half of one," said Daphne.

"Maybe just a chapter,"

"Paragraph,"

"Sentence,"

"I think the only way to find out is to get Pansy to write down how much _she_ knows."

"Hey!" Pansy cut in. "I take great offence to that!"

"It's ok Pansy," Greg said, "You're a pureblood so you're safe."

"Not helping, Greg," Pansy said. He just shrugged and turned back to Sorting Hat.

_"And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_ And you all know the score:_

_ I sort you into houses_

_ Because that is what I'm for."_

"Damn straight. Maybe the Hat should listen to its own advice." Vincent said. His stomach rumbled loudly again, sending everyone into muffled laughter as they tried to remain indiscreet.

"Hey guys," Blaise cut in. He'd snuck around the outside of the hall and squeezed in between Draco and Theo, who'd moved over to make room for their friend. "What did I miss?"

"Vincent's about to resort to cannibalism unless they hurry the sorting up," Theo told him, creating another round of giggles and an epiphany-like face from Vincent. Pansy noticed and shuffled a little down the bench further from him, keeping the laughing going. Tracey interrupted them with a whisper, and pointed to the front, where Snape and Dumbledore had noticed the group not paying attention. The laughter subsided quickly after that, and they looked to the front as the Sorting Hat finished and McGonagall stepped to the front.

Draco noticed that McGonagall didn't start straight away; she was staring daggers at a group on her own House's table, and halfway down, Draco spotted the Golden trio sitting and taking with Nearly Headless Nick.

They seemed to get the message as McGonagall stared out across the rest of the students before lowering her eyes to the long piece of parchment she now held.

"Abercrombie, Euan." she called. She didn't shout, but the enchantments of the Great Hall allowed her voice to carry so that everyone could hear her clearly.

As the Slytherins had to look through the Ravenclaw table to see the first years, Draco barely managed to glimpse the small boy as he stumbled forward up the stairs to the Sorting Hat. The Hat was clearly too big for him, and slid down, finally resting on the boys prominent ears. The students took a collective breath as the Sorting Hat's 'mouth' opened and gave a shout.

"_Gryffindor!"_

Draco rolled his eyes as the Gryffindor table stood, clapping and cheering as the small boy scurried over to the table and took his place on the bench.

Beside him, Theo scowled at the noisy students. "You'd think they'd have a _little_ dignity. It's one kid, a scrawny one at that, and they look so childish when they go nuts like that. It disrupts the whole procession. How's the next kid going to feel when he gets sorted and just gets a polite applause? Pretty bad, that's how."

"Jeez, Theo, what's with the emotional outburst?" Pansy asked. "He _was_ sorted into Gryffindor."

"What did that Abercrombie boy do to deserve a standing ovation?" Theo retorted, obviously angry.

"Theo," Draco said calmly, "Leave it."

Theo looked like he didn't want to, but was stopped by Daphne's pleading look. She looked back up to McGonagall, who had just called a "Gower, Jacynta" to the Sorting. Daphne's little brother was likely to be called up next. And sure enough, as the applause from Hufflepuff died down, came McGonagall's voice.

"Greengrass, Rowan."

A thin boy of average height parted with the group of first years and ascended the steps. He looked a little nervous, but also eager and excited. His hair was grown out long for a boy, and was the trademark chestnut brown of the Greengrasses. He sat down on the stool and McGonagall lowered the Sorting Hat upon Rowan's head. After a pause that felt like a lifetime, in which Daphne sat nervously clenching and unclenching her hands as she watched her little brother, the Sorting Hat did its job.

"_Slytherin!"_

The relief was seen on both Rowan and Daphne's face as he smiled and practically ran over to the Slytherin table. Along the bench, the Slytherins clapped for the little boy, as both Daphne and Astoria were well liked among their classmates, and their family was an ancient and well-established pureblood line. He received a pat on the back from the other first year that had already been sorted, a Matilda Burke, and smiled down the table as he made eye-contact with his sisters.

Draco, too, was relieved, as he knew how worried Astoria had been about Rowan. Because of his brains, she had feared he would be sorted into Ravenclaw. While most pureblood families would have been satisfied with that outcome, the Greengrasses would not have been. According to Astoria's father, they are "selfish brats who have no smarts outside of books. Now what is the use of that?"

With Rowan safely in Slytherin, Daphne turned to Blaise. "So who are they?" she asked, not bothering to elaborate after the 'they' she spoke of.

Blaise smiled before shaking his head, "It's a really, really, _really_ long story that's I'm not going to tell. Dumbledore is going to introduce them to everyone anyways, and they'll have to be sorted. Not that _that _is necessary." He smirked at some kind of joke when he finished, but no one else seemed to follow.

Daphne gave him a questioning look. "And that's all you're going to tell me? _Me_?"

"Yes, Daph," Blaise replied patiently. "I know you'd love to know _now_, but you're going to have to wait, I'm not allowed to say. Dumbledore is going to tell everyone before dinner."

"But –"

"Shut up, Daphne!" Pansy interrupted, smacking her friends' shoulder. "He's clearly worn out. Leave him be."

Shocked looks were sent Pansy's way but no one said anything. Their awkward silence was non-existent as the Gryffindors cheered again.

Draco grew bored as the group of first years thinned. He was drawn to watching the four new students who were still standing at the entrance doors, and he wasn't the only one. The four just had a _presence_ that drew people to them. Draco guessed them to be siblings as they all had the same dark, wavy hair and soft tan complexions. They stood tall, and Draco saw a self-entitled look about them that suggested they were purebloods.

All Daphne had said was that they were foreigners, but that could be anywhere. The UK had one of the largest wizarding populations, but smallest of just purebloods. Many had moved away over the centuries, leaving and never returning, thriving on the other side of the world. But there was something in the blood of the British Muggles, the Scottish in particular, that keep giving them witches and wizards for children.

Draco continued to muse and almost didn't realise the sorting had finished until he heard Dumbledore's voice ringing through the Hall. Draco turned to see Dumbledore standing where McGonagall had been, with his arms held out in a welcoming gesture.

"To our newcomers - welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it as I'm sure you are all very hungry." There were murmurs of agreement at the headmaster's observation. "However, I'm sure you've noticed our new students at the back of the hall."

Heads swivelled as everyone took another glance at Blaise's family friends. The younger boy of the four fidgeted a little under the gaze, but the other three stood proudly, the older girl even sporting a wicked smile and winking at a Ravenclaw seventh year who was practically drooling over her.

"Theirs is a long and interesting story which I shall save for once you are all fed and watered, so for now I will ask them to sit at the Slytherin table," with a smile he gestured to the middle of the Slytherin table where there was a large enough gap between the fifth and sixth years, "and we can have story time after. Tuck in!"

There was a stunned silence at his words, but it was quickly broken by the clatter of cutlery as hungry students dug into the delicious feast that had appeared before their eyes. Roast beef, chicken, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, chips, pastries, peas, carrots, boiled and roasted potatoes, gravy, soups and bread slices now filled the once empty plates that ran along the centre of the five long tables, and in between them were jugs of pumpkin juice and gillywater, as well as platters of coffee and tea.

Draco helped himself to the steak in front of Daphne, whilst Pansy grabbed a roast chicken leg from between Vincent and Greg. No sooner had Pansy procured the leg, did Vincent vanish his plate and pull forward the entire chicken and begin to devour it.

"Hey," said a voice, an interesting accent playing on the greeting that Draco couldn't quite pick. He looked to his right to see that Blaise's friends had arrived.

"Hey guys," Blaise managed, his mouth full of potatoes. He swallowed before continuing, "Um, are you guys alright to eat for now or did you have some questions?"

"Questions can wait, we're starving," said the younger girl, climbing over the bench and stacking her plate with sausages and chips, then drowning it all in gravy. The older girl sat down between her sister and Theo, a smirk playing on her lips, whilst the two boys sat opposite, just further down from Millicent.

Draco saw Daphne give the younger girl an incredulous look at the amount of food on her plate, and couldn't resist. "Are you really going to eat all of that?"

The younger girl looked up. "Is it on my plate?"

Daphne looked startled but answered with a confused "Yes?"

"Well then of course I'm going to eat it!" The girl's laughter was drowned out by the Slytherins own as Daphne dropped her gaze to her plate and slowly cut off an edible piece of lamb.

A comfortable silence fell over the group as they ate, but eventually Pansy's curiosity got the best of her.

"So Blaise, are you going to introduce your new friends?"

Blaise looked up from the snowman he had been making out of mashed potatoes (complete with pepper granules for eyes, a small cut out of carrot for a nose, and peas stuck into the mashed potatoes where the scarf would go).

"Oh, um, yeah alright," He looked at the newcomers, the older girl in particular. "Did you guys wanna go first?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. "I'm Nat, and these are my younger brothers Sal," the older of the two boys gave a wave "and Alex," the young, nervous boy looked up shyly before going back to his half-finished dinner "and my sister Sam." Sam looked up from her second helping of sausages and gave a wave, fork still in hand. "So, who are you guys?" Nat looked around the group who, with the exception of Vincent now munching away at a plate of lamb chops, had finished eating.

Blaise went around the group and gave the introductions. When he got to Draco, Sam paused halfway through cutting another sausage and looked up with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Nat…" she said hesitantly. Nat promptly turned to face her sister and they appeared to converse silently before Sam nodded and went back to her plate. Across from Sam, the two boys had looked down from the conversation, troubled looks on their faces.

"And this is Theo," Blaise finished lamely, noticing the newcomers' reactions when he introduced Draco. "Something wrong? It's a weird name, right? It means –"

"Dragon," Nat said with a smile. "I studied Latin," she added by means of an explanation.

"Yeah, _studied_," Sal said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at his sister.

Before the Slytherins could attempt to figure out what he meant, the remains of their food disappeared (not that there was much left, Vincent made sure of that) and was replaced by a wide selection of desserts. The tables were now adorned with ice cream, apple pies, tarts, chocolate éclairs, donuts, trifle, various berry platters and jelly. There were sounds of contentment as they dug into the treats.

"Ew! What's that?"

Draco looked up from his éclair to see Pansy, who had spoken, looking at Nat and Sam. Nat smiled, finishing the bite she'd taken of a thick, grainy-looking biscuit.

"It's an Anzac biscuit," Nat answered, her voice reflecting the thought she had that they should all know what it was. Sam shared the look.

"Hey, you've got a whole plate of weird stuff!" Theo said, looking to the centre of the table where not one but two plates were filled with unique foods they had seen little or none of. One contained a cake, which all four of the new students had taken a piece of. The cream-coloured base looked like it was falling apart, or at least slowly being crushed by the mountain of strawberries that decorated the surface. The second contained some more of the lumpy biscuits, as well as some small cakes and chocolate biscuits.

"You guys don't know any of this stuff?" Sam sounded shocked, and the others shook their heads. "Ouch, deprived much?"

"I dunno, but that cake looks delicious," Vincent spoke up, almost standing as he tried to get a good look at the new foods. "Can I try some?"

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Sal asked, putting a slice on a spare plate and passing it down.

"He doesn't need to know names," Theo laughed. "It's food; that's all that matters. But I'm curious – what is it?"

"It's Pavlova," Sam said, her face lighting up. "A Kiwi made it and named it after a Russian ballet star who came around on tour during the 20's."

"A cake with history? Wow," Blaise said, "Can I try some?" As the rest of the group made similar requests all at once, Sam happily set about slicing the rest of the cake and plating it, and Nat passed them all down.

"Sorry guys but there's only enough left for one mor–" Sam almost dropped the knife as she lifted the last piece of cake away and a new cake replaced it. Her face took on a dreamy expression. "I think I'm going to like this school."

They laughed once again, and Vincent's voice hovered over it, requesting another slice. Nat opted to levitate the rest of the cake down once everyone had had a piece.

"I think they like it," Sam said to Nat.

"Just a tad," replied Nat.

"This is awesome!" came Pansy's opinion of the _Pavlova_.

_Who names a cake after a ballet dancer? _Draco thought, _Guy sure knew his cakes, though. This is delicious. Kind of like a meringue, but it's a cake. Wait til I get Tear and Dobby this recipe._ Draco's thoughts grew dark as he remembered Potters' actions at the end of second year._ Just Tear then. But Dobby would have loved making this, too._

"So what's a Kiwi?" Daphne asked. _Oh right, Sam said a Kiwi had made it. I'd almost forgot. Never again will I underestimate Daphne's memory._

"A New Zealander," Sal answered, "Don't you guys know anything?"

"Oh wait, I think _Kiwi_ is slang," Nat said to her brother.

"But… everyone calls 'em Kiwis," Sal said, confusion across his face.

"We don't," Daphne said. "So is that where you guys are from? New Zealand? That's really far away."

Nat grinned before saying, "Nah, _mate_, we're Aussies."

Sam laughed before giving her sister a mock stare. "Way to stereotype, ya stupid _sheila._"

"Wait, wait, wait," Theo said, "If you're Australian, aren't you supposed to say 'G'day' not 'hello'?"

"Oh please," Sam said, "Only bogans and truckies say _G'day_."

"What's the other stuff?" interrupted a voice behind Sal and Alex. Vincent had given up observing from where he sat and now stood behind the two boys.

Sam laughed, "That's an Anzac bikkie, as Nat said before, those," she pointed to the chocolate biscuits "are Tim Tams, and those," she indicated the cakes "are lamingtons. You've never had any of this stuff?"

"Nope," Vincent said, grabbing one of each and heading back to his seat.

"Heathens," Sam said, seemingly deeply offended by their lack of food knowledge.

"What are those little blue things?" Millicent asked. She sat closest to the four and so had noticed what the others had missed. In the centre of the plate lay a pile of small, blue lollies.

"They're B-Drops," Sam said, almost shouting, "What is wrong with you people?" She lay her head down on the table, and Nat patted it consolingly.

"It's okay, they're an Aussie thing more than the rest of the stuff. Hard to come by, actually, I wonder how this place got them." Then Nat turned back to the rest of the group, but not before scooping a handful of the blue lollies into a small bowl and passing it down. "Just take one, they're pretty strong for people who haven't grown up with them."

Draco took a small blue drop as Blaise passed the bowl down. He looked around at everyone. They were all holding a B-Drop, but no one wanted to go first.

"Together then?" Pansy asked, and everyone nodded. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

Draco tossed the drop into his mouth and immediately closed his eyes. A strong buzz filled him and he gripped the edges of the table. Opening his eyes, an array of colours and shapes filled his vision. He could just make out Pansy sitting across from him, her eyes closed, too, and she was surrounded by rainbows and stars. Small pixies danced on his plate, and the remnants of the custard pie that was in front of him began to bulge and take the weak shape of a garden gnome which started making its way off the plate.

Daphne's hair glowed bright pink, and she seemed to be having similar visions as she leaned forward and brought her fist down on the custard gnome. It blew up on impact and custard went everywhere. A piece of custard landed on Pansy's face, and she shrieked as though it was acid.

Draco looked around, his head throbbing with the sudden movement, and he saw the teachers floating around the front of the Hall, casually eating desserts out of the plates that floated after them with ease. The candles that floated through the Hall grew grotesque faces, and shrieked as they were consumed by their own flames. The Ravenclaw table suddenly grew into an enormous blue serpent covered in feathers, and grew several clawed feet. It reared its dragon-like head and brought its large open mouth down upon a group of students who were swallowed whole.

Draco tried to contain himself. _It's not real. It's not real._ He closed his eyes again, but opened them as the Ravenclaw Beast roared. It leaped out the glass windows at the front of the Hall, a large crash sounding as the glass flew everywhere. Draco watched as time slowed down and a dagger-shaped shard flew straight for him. It spun slowly, and right before it struck him, he saw his fearful eyes in the reflection. He closed his eyes, not thinking to duck or block it with his hand, but no pain came.

He kept his eyes shut for a few moments when suddenly the screaming candles stopped. The buzzing disappeared, too. He opened his eyes to see the visions had gone. The Ravenclaw table was back, the teachers sitting back where they should be, and faceless candles now floated carelessly.

He looked at his friends. Daphne was giggling as she made two feet with her fingers and had them dancing on the plate with something only she could see. Pansy was looking straight up with awe. Beside him, Vincent was doing all he could not to scream as he watched the Anzac biscuit on his plate, left untouched after a single, albeit large, bite. Greg seemed to have regained his senses, and shared a confused what-just-happened look with Draco before turning back to watch his best friend.

Tracey had her hands covering her eyes and was shaking her head furiously. Further down, Millicent sat, her body turned towards the large entrance doors, but Draco couldn't see what she was doing.

Blaise had recovered, but still looked pretty scared. Theo was talking quietly as he looked at his hands, which were held out flat as though he held something.

Beyond Theo, the four siblings were crying with laughter as they watched everything unfold. Even little Alex, who had yet to say or do anything beyond quietly eat his dinner.

Draco looked around the Hall, but no one seemed to notice what just happened to him or his friends. _Sure, only I could see the visions, but I must have shouted at one point, or the girls must have, they look pretty freaked out._ Even Dumbledore hadn't noticed anything, and he was a pretty watchful man.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Pansy suddenly said. Draco looked to see that all four girls were now back to their senses. Theo and Vincent had recovered, too, but Vincent seemed very disturbed by what he'd seen, and kept muttering things and shaking his head.

"You guys are _weak_," said a slow voice. Sam was watching them all, struggling to keep herself from laughing as she did so.

"What was that?" Daphne repeated Pansy's unanswered question.

"Have you guys ever heard of Billywigs?" Nat asked. Everyone but Draco and Daphne shook their heads. Draco caught Daphne's gaze, and she blushed and turned away.

_Yes, Daphne and I know _exactly_ what Billywigs are._ Draco thought, as memories flooded back to third year, when Daphne and Draco had gone to the library to study for Care of Magical Creatures. Their lack of homework made them set themselves their own tasks.

"Here Daph, pick a page." Draco handed Daphne a thick dusty volume, which she struggled to hold and promptly dropped onto a nearby table.

"_A Compendium of Magical Beasts_," Daphne read, and she gingerly opened the book. "This thing is huge!"

"I find it more informational than _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them_."

"Umm… let's see… Bowtruckle? Nah they're pretty boring, what's before them?" She flipped back a few pages and read aloud. "_Billywig. An insect native to Australia._"

"Good choice Daph. I've never heard of them," Draco praised, patting her back softly.

Draco remembered watching Daphne out of the corner of his eyes as she tried to remain calm when he had left his hand on her shoulder, and her breathing quickened when he leaned forward to read some more of the chapter.

"_Around half an inch long, the Billywig has a round body with two eyes, a long stinger, and wings on top of its head. It spins as it flies, giving the illusion of several eyes, and its sense of direction when flying still puzzles Australian beast scholars_."

Daphne giggled as Draco skipped a few paragraphs before finding something interesting and read aloud once again.

"_The Billywig uses it's stinger to scare predators. Its stinging potion is thought to be the result of a diet high in sap from Dieffenbachia, commonly referred to as the Mother-In-Law plant. Researchers claim the introduced Echium plantagineum, also known as Paterson's curse, has made the sting even more potent."_

"It's poisonous?" Daphne asked.

"Um…" Draco skimmed the rest of the page, then flipped to the next. "Here we go. No they're not, listen to this.

"_Whilst the aforementioned chemicals can be deadly to Billywig predators such as Bandicoots and Echidnas, and has been known to have lethargic effects upon larger animals such as Emus, the sting of a wizard merely causes giddiness, followed by uncontrollable levitation, which can last between a minute and several hours depending on the witch or wizard stung. There have been several incidents involving severe reactions such as permanent levitation or boils appearing at the stinging site._

"_It is for this reason that the Australian Ministry of Magic puts it in the 'Grade Three Harmless: can be dangerous if and when provoked' category. This has done little to deter the scores of young witches and wizards seeking out Billywigs to try and get stung._

_Of the three sub-species of Billywig, the Victorian _Wonthaggi Billywig_ is known to give the strongest stings, and hence is protected in several reserves from poachers and brash teens, including Wilson's Promontory and French Island."_

"It must feel pretty awesome if they have to be protected from people who are _trying_ to get stung." Daphne giggled. "Does it compare it or something?"

Draco's eyes scanned the page. "No, but it has some notes on the side – I wonder who wrote it." He pointed to where giddiness had been circled, and a notation added in blue ink.

_Feels frickin AMAZING! Better than making out with the girlfriend all night!_

"Must feel pretty good then," Draco laughed.

"That's silly," Daphne said, her face reddening slightly. "Nothing can feel like that, right?"

Draco looked at Daphne. _She's serious._ "Haven't you ever kissed anyone before?"

Daphne's face flamed as she stammered, "Well… um, maybe… not really, but still! I… right?" She looked down, then everywhere but at Draco.

"Daph? Really?" he moved closer, his hand going to her chin to make her look at him. Her eyes suddenly very fearful. "What's wrong? You've never been kissed? So what, ok?"

She was frozen, but Draco saw the look in her eyes.

"You wanna know?" he asked softly.

She mumbled something that Draco didn't catch, and tried to shake her head but somehow couldn't quite manage. So Draco leaned in.

"They're little flying things back home," Nat explained to the group, pulling Draco back to the present. Nat seemed to have noticed Daphne's awkwardness but refrained drawing attention to it, "The Ministry tries to keep them away from us, but we have our ways. Getting stung is better than any drug you'll come by, even better than B-Drops, though these are pretty weak." She demonstrated by throwing a few in her mouth. She showed none of the illusion side-effects the Slytherins had experienced, and grinned, "Buzz feels awesome, right?"

It was then that Draco noticed the buzzing had indeed disappeared. And he wanted it back. His eyes quickly found the bowl, with three B-Drops left. Pansy had a similar idea and reached out, but they disappeared suddenly with the rest of the food.

"Hey!" she said indignantly, and to her surprise the Hall filled with soft laughter. Looking around, Draco noticed Dumbledore now standing centre stage, and the students waiting quietly. That is until Pansy had shouted.

"Everything alright over there, Miss Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes visible even from a distance.

Pansy coughed before answering with a clear, "Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore gave a slight nod before looking out towards the masses. "Well, now that we are all digesting that magnificent feast –" Draco heard Vincent give a slight snort, his mind still on the B-Drops "– I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. First years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few older students ought to know by now, too,"

Draco and Theo shared a grin, thinking of the Thestral flying lessons they had been giving their friends over the last few years. Snape had found out last year and requested they stop, but they didn't, so the Slytherin Head went to Dumbledore, who had placed all the Thestrals under guard. Apparently, the staff didn't want the Thestrals getting too friendly with students and coming into the castle as that would cause a bit of wide-spread panic. The students hadn't stopped the lessons, but Draco had made it seem like they had with frequent moaning, and a letter of complaint to his father.

Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes –"

"What kind of magic school is this?" Draco heard Sam say, outraged.

"– nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door. We have two new changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons."

There was a polite applause as the professor stood and gave a polite bow, during which Daphne shot Draco an _I-told-you-so_ look.

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Another round of applause. It was quite unenthusiastic, but that was completely understandable considering how many Defence teachers Hogwarts had gone through in the past few years.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

Draco, who had been thinking about the Quidditch tryouts and how he was going to manage training Vincent and Greg who wanted to be beaters, almost didn't notice Dumbledore had stopped, until he heard a grating "_Hem, hem,"_ and looked up to see the pink Ministry woman standing.

Draco exchanged looks of bewilderment with his friends. Daphne and Tracey looked ready to burst out laughing. Contrary to what the other Houses believe, Slytherins hold a lot of respect for their Headmaster, and pitied any idiot who would interrupt the welcoming speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge began.

Draco groaned and shut his eyes tightly as the woman's shrill voice cut through his ears. He'd thought it was bad the night she'd come over for dinner, but the Hall's voice enhancing charms just made it worse. Beside him, Greg lay his head down on the table in obvious discomfort.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such love –" Draco looked up as Umbridge's voice was cut off and silence surrounded him.

"Better?" Daphne asked, looking at him. _She cast a Silence Bubble Charm_, Draco realised.

"Good thinking, Daphne." Draco smiled.

"Yeah, that woman's horrible!" Greg added. Thanks to the charm the Daphne had cast they could talk freely without any other students hearing them.

"Worse than McGonagall dragging her cat nails down the chalk board." Blaise said with a laugh as the others cringed at the thought of it.

"I wonder if she's saying anything important," Vincent said, not looking at all as though he cared.

Draco thought for a minute before casting a note-taking charm, his mind concentrating on Umbridge as he did so. With a swift flick of his wand, he transfigured his plate into a scroll upon which words began to appear. The group lent in to have a look.

"What did you just do?" Pansy asked, looking at the parchment as it slowly filled with cursive black writing.

"I don't want to _listen_ to her," Draco answered, "But she might say something important. Might. So just in case, here's a copy of it. Wanna read it later, Daph? Theo?"

"Yeah, good idea, Draco," came Daphne's eager reply.

"Sure, it might have hints about what's coming," Theo said darkly, and the group shivered at the thought of the Dark Lord preparing to set his plans in motion.

They knew that the Daily Prophet was feeding lies to keep the population calm, and that Voldemort really was back. Unfortunately, none of them had been able to get any decent information out of their parents regarding what would happen now.

"So anyways," Pansy said, quickly searching for a topic change. "Oh! Blaise, what did you manage to get for tonight?"

Blaise grinned before ticking off fingers as he listed his supplies for the night "Well, for the girls I've got Highland Sherry, Knotgrass Mead and Spanish Elf-Made Wine," he winked at Daphne, who had been known to get tipsy from elf-made wines, "and for the boys and any game female drinkers," he moved his hand to tip his non-existent hat towards Pansy continuing "I've got Blishen's Firewhiskey, Goldson Whiskey, Black Forest Rum and Ogneviski."

Pansy looked pleased with the list, though Daphne's look reflected her thoughts of way too much liquor.

"How did you get all of that?" Tracey asked, "Do your parents not keep tabs on their cellar?"

"Nah, my cousin Lorne takes the house-elves with him to his place and brings it all back for me. He loves Slytherin parties, and shudders to think of any Slytherin being sober when midnight comes. _Especially_ at the Welcome Back Party."

Tracey shook her head but grinned. "I wish my older brothers thought of that. But they don't want me getting caught. Mind you, it was only two years ago that Snape started helping us. Kirk used to transfigure his stuff into shoes so the searchers don't find it, but any transfiguring of alcohol reduces the quality."

"Ha, yeah I remember when he used to do that. And that other girl who used to bring in a lot of the supply – Rina? – she used to get her house-elves to apparate into the kitchens and get the school elves to bring it up, but she got caught once when Filch was down there fixing a furnace, and she appeared out of nowhere with all her stuff."

"Really?" Pansy asked. "I don't remember that."

"That's because it was four years ago, and you were an eleven year old girl, innocent in the ways of teenage parties," Daphne grinned.

"It's not my fault my parents brought me up as the respectable Parkinson Heir I am." Pansy retorted, sticking her tongue out at Daphne.

"Hey I think the Ministry woman has finished," Theo interrupted Daphne as she was about to reply to Pansy. He'd noticed other students in the Hall giving half-hearted claps, and others finishing their conversations as Dumbledore stood.

"Daph, the shield," Draco reminded.

"Oh, right," Daphne said, muttering a few words and dropping the shield and allowing Dumbledore's voice to reach their ears once again.

"-very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating."

"I'll say," Daphne said, her eyes skimming over Draco's parchment as he slid it over to her.

"Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held during the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch, your House Team Captain, or simply keep an eye on the notice board in your common room."

"Ready for a weekend of training, Draco?" Greg asked, elbowing Draco repeatedly.

"Can't wait," Draco said unenthusiastically. _The only way these two will get on the team is if they're the only ones that show up._

"And now, the moment you may or may not have been waiting for," Dumbledore announced, "Could I have our new students up the front, please?"

Draco blinked, he'd almost forgotten about them. He looked over to see the four of them rising gracefully. Nat caught his glance and winked.

"You alright there, Dragon? You look like you just remembered I was here." She gave a mock look of offence before walking past, Sam in tow. Behind Pansy and Daphne, Sal and Alex were also making their way to the front.

Whispering started up again at the reappearance of the four, and it seemed it wasn't just Draco's mind from which they had temporarily slipped.

When they reached the front, they stood side by side, facing the students. Draco could see the teachers sharing confused looks. _They don't know what's going on either. Why the special treatment?_ Natalia stood by Dumbledore, then Sam, Alex and Sal. The older siblings standing on the end made them look like they were protecting the younger two. The four – as Alex was starting to look more confident – stood tall and proudly as they smiled at their audience. Then Dumbledore spoke up.

"May I introduce to you all Natalia, Samantha, Alexander and Salazar Slytherin."


End file.
